To Never See You Hurt
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: Sitting silently, their unspoken words echoed through the streets. Before one another had spoken, they knew their fate. And it was not with each other. SyaoranSakura


**To Never See You Hurt  
**Sitting silently, their unspoken words echoed through the streets. Before one another had spoken, they knew their fate. And it was not with each other. 1000 words won't be enough.. SyaoranSakura

_Haha, I wanted to write a oneshot, so here it is. _

* * *

The sky overhead was a deep gray, cloudy and cold. An hour ago it had been simply cloudy, but now, as the sun set from behind the clouds, striking the sky with darkness, snow began to fall from the heavens. A light breeze blew her auburn hair across her forehead and over her face gently, her pristine emerald eyes gazing forward sadly. Many people walked by, their heeled boots clacking against the sidewalk, until instead all you heard was the scrunching of the snow beneath them.

Over the course of an hour, Sakura's legs had went from being relatively warm underneath her knee length, fluttering black skirt, and mid-calf high black boots. But now, long after the sun had set under Tomoeda, the warmth of her soul, now evanescent to the support of her legs. There was just a tiny fraction of heat being transmitted from Syaoran's body, but other than that, she was becoming quite cold. She hugged her jacket closer to her. Turning to Syaoran hesitantly, she flicked her eyes up to him.

He was sitting forward and straight, his back, once rigid, now become slumped. He blinked every thirty seconds, his eyes glued to the wall of a shop directly across from him. His hands, clasped together, became evanescent to his usual tanned body. Sakura looked down, sorrow engulfing her core. She watched as his legs turned towards her, his hands unravelling from it's former position and reaching out to her hands. Yet, he retracted his hands, just as she looked up to see his tortured expression.

"You have to marry her, don't you?" Sakura asked, forcing a small smile on her face. She reached out a small, pale hand, and softly touched his, much larger than hers.

He let out a small breath, but appeared large because of the cold. "Yes." he replied. He looked as if he would say more, but he stopped himself, before he hurt her more.

She smiled again, edging closer to him, their arms touching lightly. "I see."

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. They sat silently, their unspoken words echoing through the streets. Before she had spoken, she knew their fate, and it was not with each other.

More people passed on the street. Two tall, young Japanese girls, with neon hair and exciting clothing. An elderly man, cradling a dog to his chest as he hurried along. Sakura's smiled dropped to a calming expression, so put-together, while her boyfriend held a miserable, sorrowful look on his beautiful features.

"It's okay, Syaoran."

Something hard hit Syaoran's heart. Something deep in him was screaming, but he couldn't project the voice through his own no matter how he tried. Sakura's lips quivered, but stopped quickly. So this was how it felt, to assure someone you love that everything is okay, when it's not.

He had never told her he loved her. And she had never told him. Simultaneously, they stood up, turning to each other intimately. She smiled as she looked up at him, amber meeting emerald.

"You're too good at smiling." There was a joking intone, but his face was unreadable.

"I love you." she looked up purely at him, like she was promising him something. "Do you love me, Syaoran?"

The world around them slowed, the snow suddenly feeling colder. He looked more tortured before, a woeful expression on his face.

"I don't want to see you hurt."

Sakura stepped closer to him, reaching her arms up and covering his eyes with her soft hands. Her smile disappeared as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Do you love me, Syaoran?"

This time, Syaoran's heart broke, just a bit. He loved her. He knew he did. His mother was making him marry some woman, that he had never met, for the sake of the Li Clan. How many countless arguments had he and his mother had? That marrying the Clow Mistress would be so much better. But still, his mother sadistically shook her head, a threatening look behind her cold glare. He loved her. He would do anything to make sure she's happy - even though they wouldn't be together. He couldn't hurt her. But maybe, this time…

So, he shook his head.

"No, Sakura," his suave voice came out as a crack, purgatory. "I don't love you."

Inhaling sharply, like she'd been kicked in the gut and then stepped on, she removed her hands from his eyes and moved them around his body, turning her had away from him. Syaoran wrapped his own arms around her, as if trying to shelter her from all the hurt and cold in the world. And yet, that was all she felt.

Syaoran pulled away, looking into her now misty green eyes. How many times did he look into her eyes? Before, he'd been smiling with her. Other times, frowning. Crying. But it was with her. Looking into her eyes, like her eyes alone could hold him, comfort him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently against hers.

Smiling as they pulled away, Sakura turned, her skirt swishing with her. "Goodbye, Syaoran."

With that, she walked.

Watching her retreating back, ensuring they she safely called a cab, the wind began to pick up. His brown locks blew into his eyes, agitating them. He didn't brush them away.

A small smile appeared on his face, simultaneous to a single tear rolling down his face.

"Sayonara, Sakura."

* * *

Tah-dah ! I'm trying to do oneshots to get my inspiration back for the chaptered stories. It's quite hard. -.-! Well, I hope you liked this, PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
